Mustered Interest
by RingosGarden
Summary: Charlie Weasley and Oliver Wood come to an agreement in the showers. SLASH. If you don't like it, don't read it.


Oliver Wood was a mere forth year and a third year Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. His captain, Charlie Weasley, was a seventh year and would be graduating at the end of the year, leaving the fate of the team to another player.

Leaving Oliver without his close friend, and infatuation.

Oliver had known he was gay since the previous year, when he had accidentally walked in on one of the Weasley twins in the shower and found himself unable to look away. He had had his suspicions when other guys had begun to notice the opposite gender, but it wasn't until that moment that he was certain.

And now he was trapped. Getting back to the showers late after the first practice of the season left him alone with Charlie in the showers. And Charlie, as per usual, had taken the middle shower, leaving Oliver no choice but to shower beside him, something that hadn't bothered him up until this year, when he realized that he saw Charlie as more than just his friend.

With a sigh, he unwraps his towel from around his waist, hanging it on a hook near the shower door and slowly walks into the shower. Charlie nods at Oliver in recognition as he turns the water to the right-hand shower on. Oliver does his best to return the gesture with the smallest bit of deliberation possible, careful to only look Charlie in the face.

"You've been a bit off this week," Charlie states, making Oliver jump at his voice. Oliver looks over at his captain and gulps, taking in his glistening wet form and toned muscles from years of Quidditch.

Oliver doesn't reply and looks up at the shower head so the water splashes directly into his face.

"We've gotten pretty close the past two years," Charlie says, rubbing shampoo into his hair. "And it seems as if you've been doing as much as you can to avoid me since school started back up. Have I done something?"

Oliver shakes his head in response, eyes closed and head down towards the floor.

"You're so jumpy," Charlie continues. "It isn't like you."

As Charlie places his hands on Oliver's shoulders, Oliver's head snaps forward.

"Calm down," Charlie states, beginning to rub Oliver's shoulders. "If this is the only way I can get you to talk to me, then so be it…what's wrong?"

Oliver breathes in deeply, loving the way that Charlie's hands feel on his body. "I'd really rather not talk about it," he states, quietly.

"Are you afraid of losing me as a friend because you're gay?"

Not believing what Charlie just asked, Oliver stares straight ahead, eyes wide on the tiles before him.

"Breathe, Oli," Charlie says softly at Oliver's ear. "I've known for ages now."

"How long?" Oliver finally asks.

"Christmas, last year," he replies, turning Oliver around to face him, who avoids his eyes. "We were the only guys left in the tower and you had run to my room to wake me. I was only in my boxers, and I noticed you watching me as I changed. When I caught your eyes, you blushed."

Charlie brings his hand to Oliver's chin, tilting his face up to meet his own. "It was a pretty tell-tale sign, Oli."

At the proximity of Charlie's face to his own, all Oliver can think about is how Charlie's lips would feel against his own. As he feels himself begin to harden he jumps away quickly, his face burning in embarrassment.

Adding to his embarrassment, by the direction in which Charlie was looking, it was obvious that he had noticed.

"I'm sorry," Oliver blurts out, backing away from Charlie still. "I- I didn't mean…, I understand if you-…I mean…"

Oliver stops stammering when he sees the smirk on Charlie's lips.

"You _fancy_ me," Charlie says slowly, walking towards Oliver, who has backed himself up against the shower wall. "That's what this is all about, isn't it?"

He doesn't reply and Charlie continues to approach, placing a hand on either side of Oliver's shoulders on the wall behind him.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asks, looking at Charlie's hands.

With as close to a shrug that Charlie could muster with his arms in the position that they were he leans in and places a kiss on the base of Oliver's neck. "I'll try anything once, Oli," he says, trailing kisses up to Oliver's earlobe.

Oliver can't help the moan that escapes his lips. "But you're straight," he says softly.

"Only a matter of semantics," he replies, pulling away to look Oliver in the face. "Call the shots, Oli."

Oliver doesn't need to be told more than once and crashes his lips on Charlie's, placing one hand on his lower back and the other through his hair, trailing it down Charlie's back to take in the older boy's body. He nips at Charlie's bottom lip and is allowed entrance, thoroughly exploring his mouth with his own tongue.

Charlie pulls back for a moment, a grin on his face. "I never took you to be overly aggressive."

"I've wanted this for a while," Oliver replies, putting his hands around Charlie's waist, pulling him close where their erections now push into each other. "So if this is just a joke to you, tell me now."

Charlie shakes his head, distracted by the feel of Oliver's erection on his thigh. Having never been with another guy before, it is an entirely new feeling to him. Oliver smiles and turns Charlie so he's pushed back up against the wall and sucks at the base of his neck, resulting in a low moan from Charlie.

He moves downward, trailing kisses down Charlie's neck, down his chest and stopping at his now throbbing erection.

Charlie gasps as Oliver tentatively licks the head of his erection, twirling his tongue around its tip and causing Charlie to involuntarily push forward. Oliver brings his hand to the base of Charlie's shaft and leans forward, licking the underside of Charlie's hard dick.

"Oh Merlin," Charlie groans as Oliver wraps his mouth around Charlie's hardness, giving Oliver full control over him. After several moments of hard sucking, Charlie's breathing begins to quicken and Oliver stops, looking up at Charlie.

"What do you want?"

"Fuck, Oliver," Charlie gasps. "Just make me come."

Oliver smiles and grips Charlie's shaft, running his thumb over its tip before beginning a pumping motion. As he brings his hand up and down on Charlie's throbbing cock, Charlie throws his head back, moaning loudly. Oliver quickens his pace on Charlie shaft and within seconds Charlie explodes in Oliver's hand; biting his bottom lip to escape from crying out.

Standing up, Oliver watches as Charlie attempts to slow down his breathing. Charlie opens his eyes and smirks at Oliver. "I have to say that you're better than any girl I've been with."

Oliver shrugs and leans up against the wall beside Charlie, taking a deep breath and trying to understand what just happened between him and his good friend and slight mentor.

"Come here."

"What?" Oliver asks, not expecting Charlie to want to return the gesture.

"Just come here," Charlie states and pulls Oliver against him so his back was against Charlie's chest. Oliver relaxes against him as Charlie begins sucking on his neck, running his right hand up Oliver's thigh and pausing at his erection. "I apologize if you've had better," Charlie whispers in his ear as be begins to tentatively stroke Oliver's hardness. "Other than myself, you're the first guy I've wanked."

Oliver doesn't reply and simply leans his head back on Charlie's shoulder, moaning as Charlie moves his hand from massaging his balls to wrapping his hand around Oliver's cock and sliding his hand up and down its length. He brings his left hand around to Oliver's front, pressing down on his balls, using his right hand to pump his erection. Oliver's breathing speeds up and Charlie moves his hand faster. Suddenly, Oliver stiffens, arching his body back into Charlie and coming into his hand with a loud moan.

Charlie moves his hands to around Oliver's waist and holds him tight, resting his forehead on Oliver's shoulder.

"So what?" Oliver says when he finds himself able to speak again. "You were just curious?" He removes Charlie's arms from around him and turns to face him.

Charlie shrugs and smiles at his friend. "Horny, at least," he replies with a laugh, walking so he's under the water spout once more.

Oliver nods and walks over to his own shower, letting the water run down his body, looking at Charlie in confusion when he approaches, placing his hand on Oliver's cheek, moving his face to look up at his own.

"Don't ever be afraid to talk to me," Charlie says fiercely, running a hand through Oliver's hair and pushing his lips towards his own.

"Why did you do this?" Oliver asks him.

"I believe it's fairly common for friends to end up snogging at some point."

Oliver rolls his eyes, smiling at Charlie. "That typically doesn't happen between a gay and a straight person."

Charlie shrugs, removing his hands from Oliver and ruffling his hair. "Gender's never mattered much to me," he explains. "I've never done anything with a guys but I've always been attracted to some."

"You're bisexual?" Oliver asks in surprise.

Charlie doesn't respond anything other than a small smile and walks to turn the shower off.

"So," Charlie says, wrapping his towel around him from where it hung by the door. "Where does this leave us?"

Oliver quickly turns the shower off and walks over to Charlie. "What are you saying?" he asks, wrapping his towel around his waist.

"Well, it's my last year here, I'm all for a little fun, but that's about all I'm looking for."

"You've never quite been one for relationships," Oliver states.

"I think I'd be willing for a steady non-relationship." Charlie replies, removing the towel from around his waist and running it through his hair. "If you'd be interested, that is."

"I think I could muster some interest," Oliver says, taking in Charlie's naked form with a smirk. "I could definitely muster some interest."


End file.
